Move on, Eli, on to Alli
by youwantmyusername
Summary: Eli and Alli
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Degrassi fic. They don't air Degrassi in the UK that much so I basically have to watch it online. It can be pretty hard to find it online and once you've found a link it still doesn't always let you watch it :/ So yeah, I'm not the biggest Degrassi expert. I've only really been following Clare, Eli and Alli's storyline, so I won't be mentioning other characters that much. I hope any hardcore degrassi fans out there don't get too offended if I get something wrong (:**

**This is set after the last episode of Season 10. Eli's recovered from the crash and he's back at Degrassi. There's something different about him now though; he's a lot quieter and keeps to himself a lot more.**

"I saw Eli this morning." I said to Clare at the lockers.

"Oh, really? I haven't seen him yet. We have last period together though." She replied.

I nodded. "He looked kind of... Lost."

"Lost?"

"I don't know... Upset?"

"Well...?" She shrugged.

"I really think you should be friends with him. He's back in school now, it's just not going to be healthy if you ignore eachother."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to give it some time though. I don't have feelings for him anymore, but the way he manipulated me... I still need time. Then I can think about us being friends."

I nodded again.

We were in the cafeteria now, walking towards the lunch line. Clare suddenly stopped. "What?" I asked, looking over. Eli was there.

"Here," she said, handing me a coin, "get me a sandwich, please?"

"What? What are you doing? He's already seen us!" I whispered.

"Exactly, that's why we can't keep arguing. Just go, I'll find us a table."

"Seriously? Fine." I said, watching her hurry off. I joined the lunch line, next to Eli. "Hey." I smiled. He nodded back, smiling a little, but his eyes looked vacant. "Are you feeling better?" I asked. He looked at me. "From being in hospital, I mean." I quickly added.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." He said. He walked off and sat at an empty table.

I looked over at Clare. She was giving me a _"what the hell?" _look. Well, _"what the __**heck**__?"_ for her, I suppose. Before I realised what I was doing, I had followed Eli to his table. He looked at me in confusion. "So... Where's Adam?" I asked.

"He'll be here in a few." He said, giving a reassuring nod, still looking confused.

"Oh, okay."

"Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you care?" He laughed.

I looked around. "Look, Eli," I sighed, "no one deserves to be lonely," I looked over at Clare, "no matter what they've done." He looked down. I continued, "Trust me, I know what it feels like, distancing yourself from everyone out of gulit... But you said Adam's coming anyway, so whatever..." I said. I turned towards the table Clare was at and walked off.

"What was that? Not that I mind you talking to Eli or anything... It's just you usually don't." Clare asked.

"I know, I just felt sorry for him. He obviously feels bad about everything... I don't know, it's just easy for me to sympathise with him?" I replied.

She looked over at him. "You know, even though I don't have feelings for him, I do still care about him. If he knows what he'd done was wrong, I don't want him to carry on feeling guilty."

"That's why I'm saying you should be friends."

"Maybe I will..." She said, still pondering the idea.

I was now at home doing some homework. After all the shit that's happened lately, I'm just really trying to focus on my studies. I looked up at the computer screen. I had an IM... From Eli? He had been on my contact list for ages, but we never really spoke. Maybe it was because of what happened at lunch? That's kinda sweet. I clicked the conversation bar and it opened up.

"Hi" He'd said.

"What's up?" I sent.

"NM" He replied.

He started to type again.

"Im sorry i blew u off at the cafeteria. i just wanted to say thanks" He added.

"No its fine. i didnt feel bad anyway. i totally get it"

"I guessed since i thought clare wouldve told u everything, i didnt get why u were talking to me"

"Dont feel guilty. clares not even mad at you, she's over it now"

"Really?"

I hoped I didn't just make him hopeful. "I dont wanna give u the wrong impression eli" I quickly sent.

"Oh right. thats fine. im gonna sign off now"

"Kk. bye" And with that, he was offline. I sighed.

Wait. Why was I suddenly so worried about Eli? I mean, I know I was trying to change; be more focused, be nicer, but still. I guess I kind of felt a weird 'connection' with him today. Uh-oh. _No, _I thought, _Eli's totally off-limits. Even if he wasn't Clare's ex, after everything that's happened this semester, I don't want to think about bo_ys _for a long time._

**So I don't think I'm going to upload on this until a get a couple reviews. I want to know if you guys think this one is worth carrying on or not. Either way, I don't think I'll be uploading **_**as **_**regularly as I do for my LWD fic, which I update like everyday x)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay class, your science fair project counts for a quarter of your overall grade, so try not to mess it up." Said our science techer. The class looked around eachother with nervous faces.

The teacher knew what we were thinking - "Okay, now I will tell you who your partners are going to be."

_"Please be someone good, please be someone good," _I chanted in my head as the teacher called out pairs. Clare got Adam; lucky for her I guess.

"Alli with Eli." The teacher called. Clare shot me a glance. I turned around to look over at where Eli usually sits. Oh, he wasn't in today. Great, that meant I'd have to go up to him myself and tell him we're partners - like it wouldn't be awkward enough anyway.

After the bell rang, I caught up with Clare and Adam who were probably making arrangements for their project. "Hey Adam, where's Eli?" I asked.

"He's at home with a fever. He said he'll probably be in tomorrow though. I could tell him he's partnered with you if you want." He offered.

"Sure, thanks." I said. Adam walked off.

"So, do you think you and Eli will work together well?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, is he any good at science?" I asked her.

"I actually don't know..." She said, frowning.

"Oh yeah, how did English with him go yesterday?"

"It was okay, we didn't really talk."

"Meaning you didn't talk at all?" I sarcastically smiled.

"In due time!" She said, followed by us both giggling.

I finally spotted Eli at the library the next day at lunch, while I was taking out some books for some science fair 'inspiration'.

He saw me walk up to him. "We've been partnered for the science fair." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I think Adam mentioned that." He replied.

"So, seeing as you look busy now," I gestured towards the books he had in his hand, "do you want to meet up at the café after school, to sort out what we're doing and stuff like that?"

"Um, sure."

"Okay. See you then." I walked off to meet Clare.

"Do you want to come to my house after school?" She asked, while we ate our lunch.

"I can't, I'm meeting Eli to work on the science fair." I replied.

"Boo." She said, giving me a sorrowful look.

"You should get started on yours."

"I wanted to, but Adam's busy tonight."

"Well, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." She said, giving me a little smile.

I had been waiting at the café for over fifteen minutes now. "Hello." I heard from behind me. I turned around. Finally, Eli was here.

"What took you so long?" I asked, irritated.

"I forgot we were meeting up." He replied, with no apology.

"Okay. Well, while I was waiting I made us a timetable, for when we're going to work on our project." I handed him the paper, which he then frowned at.

"We really need a timetable? What are we even doing?"

"Well, I was thinking of us making a robot."

"What?" He laughed.

"Hear me out. I did a project like this last year, we just never finished. But if _we_ finish it - trust me, it will be A+ material."

"Ugh. Can't we just do something on how plants grow or something?"

"This counts as a quarter of our grade, you know..."

He sared at me blankly. My patience was running thin by now. Why was Eli being so difficult, didn't he wan't a good grade? But the new Alli had to keep her cool. "Okay, how about we negotiate?" I offered, "Your probably still recovering from yesterday or whatever. Let's cancel today's session and discuss this the next time. Our next session is back here. Happy?"

"Okay, fine." He said, and got up to leave.

"Your order - two milkshakes." Said Peter, placing them on the table. "Oh." He said, watching Eli leave out the window. I looked up at him. "Why don't I take one of these back? I won't charge you for it."

"Thanks, Peter." I sighed. _If every session goes like this, I'm going to fail science for sure._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Eli showed up late again.  
>"He-" I began to say.<br>"Okay, I am not making a robot." Was the first thing he said.  
>"What? Why?" I asked.<br>"Im sorry, but it's stupid."  
>My jaw almost dropped. "How?"<br>"Why do we even have to make a robot? Is there completely nothing else we can do it on?"  
>"Well, no, but-"<br>"Exactly."  
>And so we spent about the next ten minutes arguing and then finally settling on an idea. It was no where near as good as my original one, but I guess I couldn't do anything else if Eli wouldn't agree.<br>"Okay, I think we should do the research for this first, then do all the practical work, then focus on presentation." I said.  
>"Alright." He replied.<br>"So," I said sadly, "I guess we'll have to forget about the timetable." Eli let out a snort of laughter. I continued, ignoring him, "And we should meet at the library for the research. Sunday afternoon?"  
>"Yeah, okay." He sighed.<br>We both left the cafe and Eli got into his car.

"He's such a jerk!" I complained to Clare, back at my house.  
>"He only said he didn't like your robot idea."'Clare laughed.<br>"No, he called it stupid! He didn't have to say that, I'm the one who's been compromising and negotiating this whole time and... Urgh!" I said, flopping onto the bed.  
>"And what?" Said Clare, lying down on her stomach.<br>"I don't know. I know he's been through a lot and everything, and I'm trying to be really nice about it, I just wish he could see that and do the same."  
>"Uh-huh." Said Clare, sighing.<p>

I looked at Clare. She was right. He _did_ just not like my robot idea. Why was I getting so worked up over it? _Whatever the reason is, it has to stop._

I was sat in the library on Sunday afternoon. Of course, waiting for Eli. I thought of how disasterous our arrangement would be this time. _Just have patience, _I thought.

Finally he showed up, with nothing more than a grunt for 'hello'. His attitude stunk, but I decided I was going to rise above it. We both grabbed a few books and sat near a computer. We were in utter silence as I scribbled notes down from the internet while he did the same with the books. My stomach began to rumble, really loudly. Eli just looked at me with a raised-eyebrow expression. Great, I felt sick this morning so I thought it would be a good idea to skip breakfast and now I felt almost famished. There _was_ a cafe right next to the library.

"Hey, can we grab something to eat?" I asked politely. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"We came to study, Alli." He muttered. My stomach rumbled again. "Look, why don't _you_ get something to eat. _Quickly _though. The sooner this ends, the better." He sighed. _Ouch._

I bought a sandwich, and to be nice I thought I'd get Eli a cup of coffee, since we were both working pretty hard. Then I practically ran back to the library.

"I don't want it." He said, not even lifting his head from the textbook. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and then chuck the hot coffee all over his face. Instead, I breathed heavily for a few seconds and then went to the bin and threw it away.

We were basically almost done, and I felt like I was almost in tears, when Clare called my phone. I let out a sigh of relief. A talk with a friend was just what I needed. All I had left to do anyway was finsh the last two notes I was jotting down and then pack everything away.

"Hey Clare." I said, smiling down the phone.

"Hey Alli. Is it going okay? Your voice sounds a little shaky." She laughed, but there was still a hint of concern in her voice. I looked over at Eli. He was totally listening in.

"Um, I'll tell you about it later, okay?" I replied, a little more quietly this time.

"Oh..." She said, understanding what I meant, "Okay, call me back later then. Bye." And we both hung up.

"You know what, Alli?" Said Eli, so suddenly I jumped a little.

"...What?" I asked nervously. Judging by his facial expression, it wasn't going to be anything good.

"_You're_ the one who was so obsessed with getting a good grade for science. _I _was the one who decided to be the bigger person and go along with it. I've been working _so _hard to day. And when I do... When I do, you slack off. You go for a fucking coffee break!" He managed to whisper that last bit, "And the you have the _nerve_ to bitch about me to your friend." He said the last bit with disgust, as if he hardly knew who Clare even was.

"You've got it all wrong, Eli," I said, my eyes filling with tears, but thankfully not quite making their way past my water-line, "and you heard what I was saying on the phone! How on Earth was I bitching about you?" I sounded more like I was pleading him than angry.

"Oh yes, you're saving that for _"later"_, aren't you?" He said, bitterly.

There was a brief pause. Partly because Eli was starting to scare me, and partly because I felt guilty that he was right. But then I got angry.

"_You_ know what, Eli? You just do this project by yourself, and I'll do a different one. Next lesson I'll tell the teacher that we're not working together anymore." I tossed him the notes I took and then stormed out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my room, thinking about what to do my science fair project on. Eli was right, the robot was a stupid idea.

I had told Clare about what happened with Eli at the library as soon as I got home yesterday, so when she saw him in school today she gave him little glares to show she supported me. All it did was make me feel even more guilty. The truth is, I did ask for a lot from him and then was planning to bitch about him, wasn't I? It's weird, I've hardly ever felt guilty before, I was usually certain I was always in the right. I hated the feeling. But why was I feeling so guilty over this, such a trivial thing?

About halfway through working on my project the doorbell started ringing. And ringing.  
>"Will someone answer the door?" I shouted. Silence. I trudged reluctantly towards the door, cursing under my breath.<p>

"Eli?" I spluttered in disbelief. I was probably the last person Eli wanted to see, what was he doing at my house at eleven pm?  
>"Hi Alli," he began, "can we talk?"<br>Strange.  
>"Sure..." I said stepping out cautiously onto the porch with him.<br>He looked around awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to start.  
>"I'm sorry about yesterday-"<br>"No, I'm sorry, you were actually right." I said, swallowing my pride in the process.  
>"Nothing I said was right." He sighed, leaning against the porch rails and looking out into the garden. I went to join him. Something about being like this felt right, like I could just stand outside on the porch with him all night.<br>"It's just, you're Clare's friend." He started again.  
>Oh. How could I have been so stupid? Of course, this was why he was being such an ass.<br>"I know she's told you everything. I thought you'd hate me too, I just didn't get why you were being so... So nice. And then it made me get really paranoid." He confessed.  
>"Clare doesn't hate you," I turned to look him in the eyes, "And neither do I." I smiled.<br>He look back at me for a while, and then slowly smiled too. Then he broke our eye contact by looking down.  
>"So... I totally wouldn't blame you for saying no, but I might aswell take the chance. Can we work together for science again? I'm actually completely lost without your obsessive-compulsive ways." He grinned.<br>I made my mouth a dramatised "O" shape, to show I was offended. "Fine, I guess so..." I joked.  
>"Truce?" He laughed, offering me a hand.<br>I held it. "Truce." I smiled.  
>"Aliyah, who are you talking to, so late?" I heard my mom's voice yell from inside.<br>"Shoot, I think you should go." I told Eli.  
>"Got it." He said, turning to head to his car.<br>I shut the door behind me, standing in the dimly lighted hallway. Did we just have a moment? No, we couldn't have...

**Sorry it's pathetically short... but yeah...**


End file.
